nintendaskfandomcom-20200215-history
Asklavapiranha
Summary Asklavapiranha is the URL of the ask blog made by Daddykinj0u that hosts one main muse and a few important side characters. The main muse is from the original Paper Mario series, the boss from Lavalava island, living in Mt.Lavalava, affectionately named Lava, short for Lava Piranha. Other muses come from the plot line featured on the blog. Lava Lava is a humanization of the Paper Mario boss Lava Piranha, also being the primary muse of asklavapiranha. He comes in for a short period at the end of chapter 5 and is shown to be hiding a treasure that also includes on of the star spirit's, Miss Star. He's said to be in his early twenties, has red orange hair with white rings and pointed teeth. His skin is a light pink color with red freckles, usually dressed in long sleeves or heavy clothing. He also has a rather long tongue and is said to have a high body temperature that isn't tolerant to cold air or water, when exposed to such cold thing's he's shown to bruise. His sexual orientation has been in question since the start of the blog, but he has only ever said that he would date men and he's uncomfortable talking about it. He is also shown to have grown up with two adoptive mothers, a ParaKoopa named Lana and a Polluted Piranha named Ruth, who explained that he is terribly lactose intolerant. They visit him periodically and unlike Lava's temper, they seem to be rather sweet and extremely caring for him. Not much is known about them other than an unnamed aunt gomba who gave him his signature laugh and that they don't live on the island with him. It's said that his real name actually isn't Lava, but could be Anthony. Personality Lava portrayed as outwardly rude and egotistical towards strangers but grows to be kinder once he gets to know them. Sentences usually contained curses and sometimes ends with the signature "HYUCK YUCK" when he's nervous or excited. Even when he has warmed up to people, he is never fully open with his feelings with them and usually hides his true intentions behind cursing and name calling. Other muses Robert Robert is Lava's messenger and main support, usually found by his side and updating him on events around the island. Since Lava quit his job with bowser for yet to be specified reasons, not a lot has been going on, but Robert is sure to stay on high alert. He's extremely friendly and shows a lot of psychological support for Lava, even when he's shot down or cursed at. He seems to harbor some unknown feelings for his boss. Aidan Aidan is Lava's son, assumed to be around seven or eight years old. He was raised by the staff until the first plot point where he began to question who his father was and assumed that it might be Lava. He doesn't hold a lot of the violent traits his father holds, but does mimic him near the end of plot one, making his father impressed. He's a lot more shy and a bit nicer towards others from lack of exposure to Lava's attitude. It is unknown who his mother is at this point, but we do know that he is not a full blooded piranha plant. Raphael Raphael is the raven leader of the forest part of Lavalava island. He is tricky and not trust worthy, but seems to be mostly non hostile. He rules over the ravens in the forest and seems to hold some sort of history with Lava that Lava never wants to touch down on, though Raphael does know a lot about him. Aidan went to him for help when he couldn't get a straight answer about his father from Lava or Robert, but it was unknown if Raphael could answer his question truthfully.